


我的早餐成精了

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 灵感来自微博的一张图和19的闲聊。提及多西皮，主西皮是仙贝。本章玫瑰出没。不喜欢的请绕道。





	我的早餐成精了

【1】  
每个大学生都会偶尔忘记一些事情，比如忘记deadline，忘记appointment或者忘记自己曾经买过一袋吐司当早餐。  
现在贝尔纳代斯基站在货架的边上看着货架上面排列的整整齐齐的吐司，想起他似乎半个月之前买了一袋吐司放在柜子里，然后，他忘记吃了。  
——不仅仅是忘记吃了，他甚至这半个月时间内，都没有想起来过他曾经买过一袋吐司。  
人间悲剧啊。  
他捏着小推车把手的手微微颤抖。

【2】  
“完了完了要长毛了。”贝贝面对着他可怜的厨房储物柜，深呼吸三分钟，实在是不想面对他柜子可能的惨像——他曾经见过项目组的学长曼朱基奇一不小心忘记了一根香蕉在抽屉里面半个月长满虫子以后才想起来的场景。  
他拒绝回忆，真的。  
贝贝大义凛然的打开柜子的门，紧紧闭上双眼，把头扭过去，然后将手伸进柜子，慢慢往里面摸。  
摸到了个柔软的，带毛的东西。  
贝贝的脑海里面浮现出一个完整的北海道吐司上面长满绿毛逐渐绿毛龟化或者是长满白毛逐渐真菌化，无比悲壮——这个毛也太长了吧？  
然而那个柔软带毛的东西轻轻挣动了一下，然后什么有点粗糙的，湿漉漉的东西舔上了贝贝的手，一下，两下，三下。  
贝贝：？？？

【3】  
当贝贝拽着一撮毛把他认为是过期吐司的玩意儿拽到柜门边上的时候，他睁开了眼睛。  
一只犬，学名应该叫柯基的犬，正在舔他的手。  
贝贝的吐司的确长毛了，虽然，长得不是普通的毛。

【4】  
虽然贝贝觉得吐司变成柯基非常的不符合物理原则，但是仍然条件反射的把奶狗报到沙发上，温了一碟牛奶托在手上，让小家伙舔着喝，然后心里默默盘算这周的课表空不空有没有多余的时间带小家伙去打一针。  
这大概就是养狗养多了的结果——心太软。  
何况柯基还有一个那么可爱的屁股。

【5】  
当贝贝终于预约好了医生，准备带着自家新养的柯基上门挨针的时候，遇见了同班的女孩子搭讪。  
“费德里科，这是你的狗狗嘛？好可爱！”  
“对啊，新来的。”贝贝把柯基抱的低一点方便女孩子摸摸。  
“可是费德里科你不是已经有两只狗狗了嘛？”女孩子对柯基柔软的触感爱不释手摸了又摸，“你养不养的过来啊？养不过来的话这只我帮你养鸭。”  
贝贝想想自家那两只容易吃醋的大家伙，再看看自己怀里的小家伙，犹豫了一下。  
“汪~呜呜~汪~！”柯基咬他的胳膊上的衣服，拿他的小胳膊磨牙，大有一种“你要是敢把我递出去我就——我就哭给你看”的架势。  
别问贝贝是怎么知道的，他另外两只狗不是白养的。  
“还是我自己来吧，迪比还小。”贝贝微笑着抱紧了他的柯基。

【6】  
“迪比你别躲床底下啊！”贝贝拿着牛奶弯腰趴在床边，“别人只是问一下，又没真的要把你送出去。”  
“汪！”柯基还是生气，只给一个面包屁股。  
现在贝贝有点相信，迪比就是他的那袋倒霉催的吐司了。

【7】  
至于为什么给柯基取名叫迪比，是因为贝贝最喜欢的球星是尤文图斯的迪巴拉。  
迪比被从柜子里面拉出来的那天，贝贝一边撸狗一边看欧冠，迪巴拉成功帽子戏法，贝贝在电视机前面高声庆祝。  
由于太高兴了，一把把小奶狗抛了起来。  
柯基：？？？  
从此，贝贝决定叫这只小家伙迪比，纪念迪巴拉的帽子戏法。  
知情人士觉得这个称呼很适合，脸圆屁股圆腿短，很迪巴拉了。  
知情人士说，他真的是粉不是黑。  
真的。

【8】  
二胎不仅仅是住房户口和教育的问题，还有一胎的接受程度。  
三胎就要考虑一二胎的接受程度，养狗也一样。  
贝贝提心吊胆了好久，发现自家的狗狗们相处的非常愉快，迪比在另外两只中间翻滚的像是一块洗碗海绵。  
只是，为什么三只狗狗好像，都胖了？  
而且他买的鸡肉味磨牙小饼干怎么消耗的这么快？  
感到疑惑的贝贝某一天提早下课回家，看见一只小柯基特别熟练的把饼干从柜子里面拖出来。  
破案了。  
主犯：迪比。  
从犯：另外两只。  
罪名：偷吃小饼干。  
判决：一起关阳台。

【9】  
然而半夜听见奶狗呜咽呜咽挠阳台门的声音，贝贝还是心软了。  
你说人为什么要和一块吐司计较呢？  
这么想着，贝贝打开了阳台门，把柯基放进来。  
柯基三步两步跳上床，在床上装死，一双狗狗眼可怜的不要不要的。  
贝贝捏他的肚子：胖死你算了。  
柯基：汪~呜

【10】  
但是不和面包计较不包括贝贝能够在早上醒来的时候，看见隔壁的另一个枕头上睡着一个娃娃脸小男孩，还能保持冷静。  
胖乎乎的小脸还挺可爱的。  
贝贝：可爱是很可爱，问题是谁能给我解释一下，我的面包啊不是我的柯基呢？这个小胖子又是哪里来的？  
所以是一块吐司实现了柯基人类的两连跳？  
恭喜贝贝，你发现了事实的真相。

【11】  
贝贝把小胖子架在自己肚子上的小腿放下去，心里充满了mmp，那他现在该找谁去说理？找小麦还是找酵母？  
等等这个小胖子为什么没有穿衣服？  
他的生活费还够不够养一个小孩？  
妈妈把他小时候的衣服收在哪里了？  
这个小胖子穿得下么？  
…………  
想了一万件事情以后，贝贝才发现，自己也就穿了一件旧睡衣：宽大的垮垮的洗的挺旧的那种。

【12】  
人总是会忽视眼下正在发生的事情。  
贝贝顶着僵硬微笑着的脸下床给小男孩找裤子，心里面盘算着要给教授发邮件请假缓缓，人生实在是太过于魔幻，他有点接受不来。  
然而这个可怜的颤巍巍的微笑在贝贝掀开被子看见一条属于迪比的尾巴尖尖，彻底碎裂了。  
其实，贝贝你看的不太认真，你要是仔细找一下，你能看见被揉成一坨的枕巾所遮掩的柯基耳朵。

【13】  
当门铃响起来的时候，贝贝的心情介于“终于得救了”和“我要被抓了”之间，特别的安详和分裂。  
门口是生物工程学院的阿圭罗学长——以及他手上抱着的吉娃娃。  
阿圭罗学长对着纸条舌头转不过弯一般的念：“请问是，费德里科·贝尔纳代斯基么？”  
在得到肯定答复以后长舒一口气：“你有看见一块走丢的吐司，或者走丢的柯基，又或者是走丢的小胖子么？”  
贝贝：你们到底丢了什么？吐司还能走丢？  
等等！  
为什么我感觉，我都见过？

【14】  
阿圭罗学长心领神会，反手把门一勾，吉娃娃顺溜的从他的胳膊上跳了下去。  
贝贝：这就是传说的，关门放狗？  
吉娃娃向房间里面冲过去，速度可快，贝贝还懵在当地，就听见房间里面传来一声惨叫：“梅西学长别咬我！好痛！贝贝救命啊！”  
贝贝：？？？？？？？？？  
阿圭罗学长：没事啦，放心，莱奥不爱吃面包，咬的很轻的。  
咬你的不是你家的狗！等等！搞不好真的是你家的……那也不能咬！我好歹喂了这么多狗粮！

【15】  
两分钟以后，贝贝看见生物工程学院的传说梅西学长拎着小胖子出来了。  
拎着柯基的耳朵。  
梅西学长小小只，小胖子艰难的弯着腰。  
小胖子还穿着贝贝早上翻出来的学校发的大T恤，上面大写着：欢迎新生入学！  
好热情的欢迎啊（棒读）。

【16】  
阿圭罗学长见怪不怪：“抱歉啊，贝贝同学，我们保罗给你添麻烦了，他吃的狗粮饼干零食什么的你列下单子，我给你邮寄过来。”  
“啊还好，也没吃……什么……”贝贝在内心里面掐指一算：“吧……”  
“吧。”阿圭罗一脸“我等你算”的表情：“你还是仔细检查一下家里面都没有其他零食少的，比如巧克力啊果酱啊之类的。”  
“巧克力？！？”贝贝看着柯基迪比：“那他怎么还没死啊。”  
面包都能成人了，柯基吃个巧克力怎么了？  
塞尔吉奥·我就知道·阿圭罗：“所以你还是仔细计算一下吧，带保罗去一趟超市购物车里面能多一吨的零食，还能把他自己丢了。”

【17】  
贝贝拒绝想象他们是怎么一个状态去的超市，一人两狗还是两人一狗，都是拒绝的。  
等等，两人一狗，那岂不是，狗男男？  
贝贝看迪比的眼神都变得怜悯了，然而虽然心中有千言万语一亿个“什么鬼”但是最终汇到嘴边就只有一句话，“我发誓我买单的时候这真的是一块吐司，请相信我，真的。”

【18】  
“安啦安啦，我相信你买了一块吐司。”阿圭罗学长安慰他，“莱奥还是黑糖话梅呢。”  
莱奥？  
莱奥·梅西？  
传说中无所不能梅西学长是包话梅？  
贝贝还能说什么呢？可怜弱小无助的愣在原地看着自家迪比扭扭捏捏的坐在自己边上，一双可爱的棕绿色的狗狗眼感觉下一秒就要汪出来了。

【19】  
不过没事的贝贝。  
迪马利亚是棉花糖。  
伊瓜因是咖啡巧克力。  
阿圭罗自己是苹果醋。  
贝贝想：原来梅西学长和巴西来的内马尔学长一起做小组作业的的时候闻到的那股酸味真的不是他的错觉啊。  
苹果醋——说他是南美醋王也不算是调侃？  
不过真的不会出现什么由于太饿一不小心把自家小伙伴吃掉这种尴尬时间么？

【20】  
阿圭罗：我们不至于脸盲到这个程度……话梅糖和莱奥还是有本质差别的（话梅糖就没有极具肉感的屁股）  
阿圭罗学长请你往侧面45°的地方看一样，梅西学长的菜刀已经准备就位了。  
以及，你是怎么从话梅上面看出来屁股有没有肉感的？？？  
贝贝看着梅西学长手里的菜刀决定乖乖闭嘴。

【21】  
当然，如果贝贝不是恰好忘记他买了袋迪比柯基味的吐司的话，他可能可以听见吐司尖叫并且当场成精。  
一个圆乎乎身上带牙印的小胖子。  
贝贝心里默默的回忆了一下报警电话，以及教堂的开放时间表。  
他第一次由衷的感谢自己的忘性子，让他脆弱的小心脏不至于受到如此暴击。  
——虽然该来的总是会来的，不是今天来就是明天来，可能会迟到，但是永远不会缺席。

【22】  
当阿圭罗学长和梅西学长准备把迪比领走的时候，迪比毫不犹豫的甩掉了大衬衫变成柯基扒拉着门又哭又挠，叫的非常惨烈。  
“要不我再养一段时间？”贝贝看着柯基毫无疑问的又又心软了，“迪比吃的也不多吧？”  
吧——  
贝贝你要不要看看你家这两周的恩格尔系数再说？  
迪比努力的挺起他的小胸膛，大声汪汪表明自己真的很好养。  
虽然贝贝什么都没听懂，但是这份心意并不难领会，如果迪比能放过他的裤脚的话，那他会更加愉快的把他抱回来养。

【23】  
阿圭罗：保罗你能不能别丢人？起来说话！  
然后一个光屁股的小男孩扒住了贝贝的大腿。  
知情人士表示：我说什么？该来总是会来的。  
贝贝：我现在只想报警。  
知情人士：放弃吧，面包性骚扰是不能被立案的。

【24】  
虽然最后好说歹说，迪比还是留下了——以柯基的形态。  
贝贝：………………  
贝贝：我留下迪比是因为我为了那么多狗粮不能白喂，绝对不是因为心软看他叫的太惨，野绝对不是为了柯基的面包屁股。  
贝贝：真的。  
贝贝：但是如果知道迪比会因此我走到哪里就跟到哪里，我可能就不会做出那个决定。  
贝贝：心情复杂JPG.  
毕竟不是谁都能接受上厕所的时候门口蹲着三只狗的。  
贝贝，任重而道远啊。


End file.
